


sam loves Taylor swift

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Series: Fluff or crack supernatural drables. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mentions of Taylor Swift, and so dean, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short supernatural drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	sam loves Taylor swift

Everybody has a little secret,something they don't want other people to know about,and this holds true for Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood in him, the boy that started the apocalypse,Lucifer's true vessel, loves Taylor swift. He will never admit to it but he truly loves her and her music. It started with listening pop music channels on the radio when dean wasn't around but it quickly progressed to buying her CDs whenever he could. when he was alone he would put on headphones and dance,not just bobbing your head or swinging your hips but full on lunatic arms flailing everywhere dancing. He was sure that no one knew but in fact dean had known that sam loves Taylor swift for almost as long as sam had, and he thought it was great.


End file.
